Summer Flu
by Hwang0203
Summary: Sehun harusnya sudah biasa kalau Luhan terkena flu di musim panas; karena tiap tahun begitu. Yang membuatnya khawatir adalah kekasihnya sakit saat tidak ada seorangpun di rumah [HunHan!GS]


Luhan mengerjapkan sebentar kelopaknya sebelum disadarkan sepenuhnya oleh dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring. Gadis itu sedikit meringkuk, lengannya yang putih dan kurus menggapai nakas meja. Sebuah panggilan dari Oh Sehun membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega.

"Ya, halo?"

* * *

" _ **Summer Flu**_."

Oh Sehun EXO | Xi Luhan!GS

Romance | Hurt/Comfort

Lenght: Ficlet | Rated: T

 **#Disclaimer** : Mbak Lulu sama Mas Seno bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pinjam nama saja. _Inspired from some my real-life_

 **.**

 _ **Nanda, I know u wouldn't & never have read my fanfic, but let me thanks a lot to u with this fic for last time u caring me. Love u, Bestie :) :***_

 **.**

* * *

Luhan kembali mengaduh kesakitan saat ia terbangun malah sakit kepala menyerang dengan ganas pada kepalanya. Gadis itu kembali mengurut pelan keningnya sembari bergumam, "Jangan sakit lagi~" lalu detik berikutnya bersin hebat menyerang tubuhnya.

Tenggororkannya terasa perih dan tidak merasa nyaman dengan hidung yang tersumbat. Apalagi suhu tubuhnya meningkat beberapa derajat tadi pagi.

Melirik ponsel sebentar. Ada beberapa panggilan _misscall_ dari Ibunya dan pesan yang tidak terbaca. Tanpa panjang pikir, Luhan langsung menelepon sang Ibu.

"Halo, Ibu? Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir. Kalau Ibu khawatir justru Paman dan Bibi disana ikut panik." ujarnya saat panggilan tersebut dijawab oleh sapaan cemas sang Ibu.

\ _'Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir; putriku sendirian di rumah dan sedang sakit, Ibu malah disini bersenang-senang bersama saudara lain!_ '/ Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia merasa beruntung punya Ibu seperti Xi Huiren.

"Aku sudah minum obatku, aku sudah..." Luhan melirik jam dinding sebentar, "...tidur 3 jam tadi. Baekhyun juga sudah mampir membuatkanku bubur dan memakaikan kompres untukku. Tenanglah,"

Sang Ibu tidak bisa membantah kalau puterinya berkata 'Tenanglah'.

\' _Ibu akan pulang besok siang. Pastikan dirimu baik-baik saja, oke?_ '/

Dan panggilan tersebut terputus oleh pihak Luhan. Gadis itu mengerang kembali karena rasa pening masih menghampirinya.

Dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, dia melangkah keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah. Sofa panjang dan empuk menantinya untuk diterjang.

Pikiran Luhan melayang pada satu nama yang terlintas; Oh Sehun.

"Luhan! Kau dimana?" suara berat dan cadel itu terdengar nyaring dari pintu depan. Luhan membuka kelopak matanya sebelumnya sudah terlelap nyenyak. Ingin menyahuti seruan sang kekasih, tapi apa daya, hidungnya terlalu mampet jadinya untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun terdengar aneh.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sehun –kekasih Luhan– menemukan gadisnya tengah meringkuk menderita di atas sofa. Buru-buru laki-laki berkulit pucat ini melepas sandal rumah dan melesat menuju sofa. "Kau sakit kenapa tidur di sofa? Ayo, kugendong biar bisa tidur di kamarmu."

Lengan Sehun baru akan menyentuh punggung Luhan, tetapi ditepis gadis itu. Kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak pengertian. "Tidak mau! Aku bosan di kamar. Coba kau singkirkan sofa ini ke ujung sana lalu gelar kasur lipat disini. Aku mau nonton televisi." manja Luhan dan Sehun hanya menuruti saja. Luhan tipe manja dan egois jika sudah sakit. Semua harus sesuai permintaannya. Tetapi bukan itu yang Sehun khawatirkan. Keadaan Luhan yang tengah sakit serta tidak ada anggota keluarga yang bisa merawat itulah yang Sehun cemaskan.

Selesai menggelar kasur lipat dan Luhan berbaring nyaman diatasnya, Sehun lebih berkutat di dapur daripada menemani kekasihnya.

"Sehunni, kau buat apa?"

"Madu hangat; mau?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah walaupun tahu Sehun tidak bisa melihat. "Tidak!" suaranya mengecil. Luhan rasa, hidungnya benar-benar tersumbat. Ia sampai kesulitan bernafas.

Sehun datang dengan segelas madu hangat dicampur perasan lemon bersama satu kapsul obat yang entah apa namanya.

Luhan mengkerut.

"Tidak mau obat~ Sehunni, obat itu pahit dan aku tidak suka!" rengek Luhan manja. _See_?

Sehun mendesah, "Sekaliii ini saja, oke? Kalau kau sembuh, kita bisa liburan musim panas Sabtu nanti. Bagaimana?"

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak mau~! Sehunni dan Baekhyun sama saja!" oceh Luhan.

Dan Sehun harus mengeluarkan cara ini. Mungkin akan berhasil.

"Ohh... jadi Luhan tidak mau liburan musim panas bersamaku? Sayang sekali, aku sudah membeli dua tiket ke Lotte World. Apa aku ajak..." pose berpikir Sehun memang tampan, sesekali melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya, "... apa aku ajak Daehee saja ya?" dan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Luhan sudah terbelalak kaget.

"JANGAN! Pokoknya Sehun jangan pergi dengan rubah sialan itu! Oke, aku mau minum obatnya!" Luhan merampas obat kapsul yang ada di telapak Sehun lalu meminum madu hangat itu. Ughh... Luhan paling tidak suka minum obat, untuk itulah harus ada penawar -minuman manis.

Sehun tertawa penuh kemengan saat dirinya sudah menyebut nama Daehee. Ah, ya, soal Daehee; gadis itu adalah junior Sehun di kampus –dan juga– yang tergila-gila dengan laki-laki berkulit pucat ini walaupun sudah tahu Sehun milik Luhan.

Dan Luhan sangat marah jika Sehun sudah menyebut nama Daehee.

"Selesai, Tuan Puteri. Jja, kau tinggal tidur. Aku akan menginap disini, aku khawatir denganmu." ya, Sehun belum mempertanyakan keberadaan anggota keluarga Luhan sampai sekarang.

"Kau pulang saja. Nanti juga Baekhyun datang menginap."

Sehun pura-pura menunjukkan wajah kagetnya. Ia sangat suka menggoda Luhan.

"Ohh... kau lebih memilih teman mainmu daripada aku; pacarmu?" [ _n.b: saat ngetik ini, aku ketawa. OOC banget si Sehun_ ]

Luhan bertanya-tanya; dia yang sakit atau Sehun? Kenapa sikap kekasihnya manja sekali?

"Baekhyun kan sudah diberi amanah dari Ibu untuk menengokku beberapa kali –anggap saja seperti pengganti Ibu. Tadi siang dia mampir bersama pacarnya. Dia sudah merawatku–"

"–Dan kau tega pada Baekhyun?"

Ocehan Luhan terhenti. "Apa?"

"Ya kan. Bisa saja tadi siang itu kencannya Baekhyun bersama pacarnya. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu khawatir padamu sehingga lupa dengan kencannya. Makanya, pacarnya ikut serta supaya bisa membawa Baekhyun keluar setelah merawatmu."

Dan Luhan diam-diam menyetujui hipotesis Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, dia itu tetangga Luhan sekaligus teman main Luhan saat kecil. Dan dia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena merusak acara kencannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun nanti."

" _Call_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena hidungnya tersumbat meskipun pening kepalanya sudah mereda berkat obat yang dibawakan Sehun. Dan juga, kompres di keningnya karena si demam belum juga turun.

Sehun mengusulkan untuk menonton film. Tetapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau menuruti genre selera Oh Sehun.

"Coba cek di laci nomor dua! Ibu menyimpan DVD _Minions_ disana." dan Sehun harus mengalah menghadapi Luhan yang manja. Dan juga harus rela mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada kumpulan DVD film _action_ koleksi kakak laki-laki Luhan.

Film diputar dan Luhan terlalu serius membawa film itu untuk ditonton.

"Aku suka heran, kenapa kau selalu dapat flu saat musim panas?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

Sehun mengusak rambut sang pacar. "Makanya, jangan sakit. Jangan buat aku khawatir, Luhan. Kau tahu; mendengar suaramu yang serak dan sengau itu membuatku _blank_. Aku bahkan meninggalkan kelasku begitu saja saat kau bilang kau sendirian saat sakit."

Luhan mendengus, "Tiap musim panas, keluarga besar ayahku punya ritual berkumpul bersama. Lokasinya kali ini di Jeju. Semalam aku mengeluh sakit makanya tidak ikut. Kalau aku paksa, keluarga disana juga ikut repot. Makanya, Ibu minta Baekhyun menemaniku tadi."

Sehun meringis.

"Hei, musim panas tahun ini kita cuma dapat _quality time_ sedikit ya."

Luhan menyetujuinya. "Ya. Kau dan aku sama-sama punya tugas menumpuk sebelum musim panas berakhir."

"Syukurlah kau demam, aku punya asalan untuk menghindari kelas sialan itu."

Luhan tidak suka. Dia paling tidak suka dijadikan alasan sampingan saja. Apalagi itu dari sang kekasih.

"Ohh, jadi aku ini hanya _alasan_ , heum?" sepertinya Sehun pernah mendengar cara bicara seperti ini. Tapi melihat Luhan yang menatapnya tajam, Sehun tidak jadi untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Bukan begitu!" sanggah Sehun cepat. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau kau tidak sakit maka jawabannya adalah kita tidak bisa bertemu sampai hari Sabtu akhir bulan nanti."

 _Astaga, kenapa Oh Sehun bisa se-cheessy ini? Apa ada yang salah dengannnya?_ pikir Luhan. Tapi bukan Xi Luhan namanya kalau mengakui kadar romantis kekasih _flat expression_ -nya.

"Dasar! Sudahlah, aku nonton Bob saja!"

Dan Sehun merasa beruntung mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Ish! Kau bisa tertular!"

"Biarkan saja. Kalau aku sakit, kau pasti punya waktu untukku 'kan?" remeh Sehun dan Luhan mengiyakan.

"Lu~ satu ciuman lagi ya? Bibirmu menggoda sekali~"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

* * *

 **Omake** :

Setelah mobil Hangeng berhenti di garasi, Huiren buru-buru membuka pintu mobil lalu melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Diikuti Yifan –kakak sulung Luhan– dengan bawaan koper dan berbagai macam _shopping bag_.

"Luhan?! Xi Luhan?!" Huiren tidak menemukan sang puteri bungsunya berada dalam kamar dan keadaan rumah yang tidak terkunci. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Bagaimana kalau puterinya diculik? Bisa saja kan...

" _Omo_!" tapi pikirannya ditepis jauh-jauh saat memasuki ruang tengah yang tidak jauh dari kamar puterinya.

Disana; ada Luhan dengan Sehun –Huiren tahu Sehun itu pacar puterinya.

Yang tidak biasa adalah _Luhan tidur dengan Sehun!_ Jangan pikir macam-macam, maksudku Luhan tidur dengan kepala bersandar pada dada bidang Oh Sehun yang setengah memeluk Luhan.

Huiren tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Doa-nya terkabul untuk cepat-cepat menimang cucu walaupun bukan dari anak sulungnya.

"Ma, dimana Luhan?" tidak ada respon dari Huiren, Yifan berdecak kesal tetapi matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh di ruang tengah.

 _ **Adik. Kesayangannya. Tidur. Bersama. Sehun-brengsek.**_

" **GYAH! MATI KAU, OH SEHUN!** "

Baru saja Yifan akan mendekati pasangan-adem-ayem itu, Huiren buru-buru menahan anak sulungnya. "Biarkan saja Yifan! Biarkan Mama punya cucu!"

"OH SEHUN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya karena mendengar bunyi ribut. Dan disuguhi adegan Yifan yang wajahnya memerah marah beserta calon ibu mertua -uhuk- yang menahan Yifan untuk bertindak lanjut. Apalagi dia baru sadar pacarnya bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"A-anu... saya bisa jelaskan..."

"' _ANU_ ' APA? _ANU_ -MU YANG KUPOTNG NANTI! TIDAK ADA YANG DIJELASKAN, OH, KARENA **AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU**!"

"Astaga, kapan Yifan bisa sembuh dari _sistercomplex_ -nya?" gumam Hangeng di belakang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

* * *

 **A/N** : **_Minal aidzin walfaidzin_** semua~~! Maafkan aku, bukan lanjut SLCCM malah bikin ficlet ginian. Huhuhu. Bulan Lebaran ya, maafin dong yah~ /slapped/

Well, pas hari lebaran aku sempet jatuh sakit (dan tiap tahun begitu) pas keluarga juga nggak ada di rumah dan alhamdulillah temen yang nggak mudik punya inisiatif ngerawat aku. Untung dia cewek, kalo cowok udah daridulu aku kawinin xD

Pikirku mau lanjut ngeposting SLCCM pas lebaran, apadaya ternyata aku sakit. Anggep aja ini obat kangen buat yang nunggu SLCCM.

Terima kasih banyak yg ninggalin review~ sampai ketemu di SLCCM nanti~

 **P.S** : Mas Seno nggak mampir dulu gtu ke mantan? Mumpung lagi di Beijing xD


End file.
